


Your pet cat that I can, you know, pet?

by itsshin



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I LOVE HWITAE, I am contributing to the Hwitae society, I do not know how to tag, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Story, M/M, One Shot, frat paties, from tumblr prompt inspiration, hwitae AU, shitty af, typical stranger to friends to lovers? fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsshin/pseuds/itsshin
Summary: Where Youngkyun gets dragged to a party by his bestfriend, knowing he only came there to see the pet of house owner, only to find out that the pet was already playing with someone, but two is better than one right?orWhere Youngkyun just came to a party for the pet, but got someone's name instead.





	Your pet cat that I can, you know, pet?

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Welcome to my shitty work :D Im so happy you got the time his crap I call my work :) Please leave a kudo and a comment down below if you loved it! Thank you so much! This is dedicated mostly to my friend @hwitea from twitter!

Youngkyun has many things he loves, one of those things, are cats.  He was pretty much in love with them by how much he tries to spend his free time on a cat café he knows near his University, where his favourite cat, _Pan_ , the white furred fat cat with such full green eyes looks up at him and whom he plays with _every single time_. Though his love for his pet cat, _Pandi_ , will always top every cat he will ever know.  Another thing Youngkyun loves is the soft breeze of the night as stars scattered around the night sky, the moon slightly crescent and dim, turning the whole skies like a galazy, the one he finds beautiful every time their teacher in high school tackled Astrology.

  

Tonight was the perfect night actually, the slow and soft breeze of the night, stars shimmering like fairy dust in the skies, the crescent moon dimly framing the skies, it was the perfect night, the perfect time to lay in his bed back at his dorm, play some kind of classical music, look up to the night skies and think about Pandi, and slowly drift off to sleep.  It was the perfect night, yet he had the sourest frown on his face, while he walks together with his bestfriend, Chanhee, to a Senior’s house, for a _party_.

 

Youngkyun frowns deeply, his eyebrows furrowing in disgust, distaste, and annoyance.  Youngkyun never liked to party.  He thinks its unnecessary and a waste of time to be on a very loud and noisy place, be squished between crowds of strangers that may or may not have bathe that day, and fill your nostrils with the disgusting smell of alcoholand maybe a little bit of weed too.  Youngkyun shivers from that thought alone.  He couldn’t take any of that, and worst, it was the perfect night to actually fall asleep on his bed back at his room.

 

“ _Kang Chanhee_ , I swear you need to pay me for bringing me here, on this perfect night to sleep.” Youngkyun says coldly to his best friend as he growled at him, menace on his words.  Chanhee was anything but bothered.

 

“Chillax Cold city boy, we’re here to lighten up, not load up.  I mean if you want to hook up and fuck with someone, then feel free to, its not like Im stopping you or _anything_.”  Chanhee says, words tinged with friendly tease as he smirks to Youngkyun, his smirk hiding something akin to perverted thoughts.  He walks faster than Youngkyun, yet Youngkyun manages to catch up.

 

“ _Damn your long legs_.” Chanhee says through gritted teeth, throwing a glare towards Youngkyun who laughs it off, while laughing the uncomfortable feeling of parties from his stomach too.  He seriously wants to throw up by only thinking of the sweaty and messy party. _Youngkyun wants to go home._

 

“You know what Chanhee? I wanna go home.  I wanna sleep, and think of Pandi to my utmost delight with the peaceful quiet without you.  Im going home.”  Youngkyun says as he stop his tracks, and turns back, following his way to his dorm, but Kang Chanhee wasn’t that easy to let him go.

 

“Did you know that the party host has a pet? And it’s a cat?” With this, Youngkyun’s tracks stopped, his ears perking up with the word _“cat”._   He just adores cats, and that was Chanhee’s trap card, the one thing Youngkyun will never dare to reject, _Cats_.

 

“It’s a really fluffy cat, with green teal eyes and soft fur, it also kinda even remind me of Pandi, to be honest.” Chanhee was now beyond accomplished, his lips were turned up to a devilish smirk that anyone would want to wipe and smack it into a frown, but Youngkyun’s back was facing Chanhee, and he couldn’t even see it.  Youngkyun’s body turned around quickly, eyes filled with honest infatuation and adoration, shinning like stars from the night skies above them.

 

That was the only thing that could make him go anywhere without hesitation.  And Kang Chanhee knows just that.

 

 

The moment Youngkyun stepped inside the dimmed house with disco lights and ear-exploding loud rock music, he immediately knew he was fucked up.  The whole house stank of alcohol, hot messy sweat and puke, and he was about to enter into this unknown and strange realm of University frat parties.  He was more than disgusted, he didn’t know what to say with the sight he saw every step he took, there were couples making out in the couch, in the hallways, and one was even about to fuck, there were a few faces he recognize but didn’t greet, there were some strangers that were drinking into a red or blue cup and shouts unrecognizable words from the dictionary, some were straight out running for god knows where, and one person was puking inside a paper bag, it even kinda smells like fucking blood in the living room. 

Now, Youngkyun just wants to run home.

 

“hhhEEEYYYY! MY MAN KANG CHANHEE AND HIS FRIEND ARE HERE!!!” A loud and equally low voice shouts through the roaring crowd who now raises their cups of beer to the air, music thumping and the DJ raising the volume a bit higher.  Yougkyun was confused and was still disgusted, bits of the liquor spilling from the cups and falling on his shirt, making him stink like the rest of the house.

A man was now approaching the two boys, who stood a few inches above them, with the most straightest and most prominent nose Youngkyun has ever seen on his entire life on earth, his eyes were slanted straight, his high cheekbones was not going by unnoticed due to the colourful disco lights hitting them, his pales skin standing out of the crowd, even his slightly messed up hair looked very attractive, he was intimidating, yet he looked like a character straight out from an anime that would make all girls’ hearts melt in adoration and infatuation.  And with that simple information, Youngkyun knew that he was the man of the house, who had a cat.

“Hey Juho-hyung.” Chanhee waves and smiles, as Juho handed him a cup of beer, smiling like a complete maniac which didn’t suited him at all, Youngkyun notes.

“Who’s this friend you bought along? Or is he more than that?” Juho asks Chanhee while wiggling his eyebrows, tease blatant on his deep and low voice.  Youngkyun smiles awkwardly while he shakes the outstretched hand of Juho, while Chanhee rolls his eyes and started to babble into the story of how he and Youngkyun became friends and are only _bestfriends_.  Juho nods along at this while he sips on his cup of beer.  Youngkyun even notes that he smelled like Vodka.

“Well, whatever the both of you are, just enjoy my party, and get yourself a drink, my man Youngkyun.” He say through a nearly empty cup and winks, which made Youngkyun want to throw up whatever he ate that day, Juho may be attractive, but he isn’t Youngkyun’s type, maybe his cat, but not him.  _Which definitely reminds him…_

“Where’s the cat?”  Youngkyun asks Juho who was already turning back to greet a lot more guests.  Juho turned around, his face of amazing features turning into a confused one, his eyebrows knitted together, eyes filled with questions.

“what?”  Juho asks.

“You know, your pet cat, the one Chanhee told me about.  Your pet cat that I can, you know, pet?  Because, honestly that’s the only thing I came here for.”  Youngkyun shouts through the loud music, while Chanhee tried not to laugh at Youngkyun’s side, as he covers his mouth with a hand.  Juho’s face brightened up for a bit before turning into a sad one as he pats Youngkyun’s shoulder.

“Oh, my cat Pan?  Sorry, someone’s playing with Pan already, but if you came here to pet Pan only, he’s in the kitchen, I think.”  Juho says through the loud music, and then turned and waved goodbye to the boys, Chanhee laughing his heart out while Youngkyun looked like the most saddest and miserable person in the entire Universe.  Nevertheless, Youngkyun still went to the Kitchen, telling Chanhee he’ll go find him later if ever he gets tired of being in the house.  The walk to the kitchen was plainly hard and sweaty, Youngkyun had to squeeze with the bulky and the skinny crowd to find his way to the kitchen, where there was surprisingly space unlike in the living room and the bedroom (Youngkyun had gotten lost and had managed to get himself a self tour around the house).

Youngkyun heaved out a sigh when he stepped into the spacious kitchen, where some people were only getting drinks from the refrigerator and then out they go to the living room or backyard for more games and fun together with their friends, and whoever or whatever they would be about to do.  Youngkyun was able to spot the cat in no time with how his eyes always seem to be sharp with finding cats, and of course because the cat kept mewling in the other person’s hand, which he completely not know of but only his perfectly dyed pastel pink and rainbow highlights hair that looked like a unicorn sat it’s butt on it, and his side profile was actually amazing.

Youngkyun has another thing that he doesn’t like to do, and its talking with strangers who are undeniably attractive and has an amazing smile and has this whole godly effect on other people, and well, this guy who was currently playing with the cat, was one of those, and he would really take all the time of his life to actually talk to the guy.  At most, Youngkyun was not ugly, he was far off to ugly, he was really attractive and had the whole cold city boy thing going around for too long in his University, which he isn’t actually cold and was the softest and the most gentle person in the whole Universe that deserves all the love in the world.  Yet, he found the other guy more intimidating and a lote more attractive than him because, well, Youngkyun was that.

But then, _the cat_ , the cat _Pan,_ who looks so fluffy that Youngkyun melted away the instant his eyes fell on the cat (and the person playing with it).  It was just like what Chanhee had described to him that evening on the way to the party, Pan was cute, was fluffy, was fat, had this amazing green teal eyes and soft looking fur, and the best was it actually did remind him of his beloved cat back home who he couldn’t bring along, Pandi.  He thought back again to why the hell was he in that party when he could’ve just stayed home or ran when he could’ve had.  And he came into one conclusion which was clear as any water could be, it was to see and pet the cat.  All for the damn cat and he wasn’t about to give up just because someone really attractive was playing with the cat he also wants to play with.  So, as whatever desperate and needy human beings also do, Youngkyun breathed in and filled his whole body with guts and confidence and walked towards the cat and the stranger, hoping the stranger would let him play with the cat for a while (and maybe even score a date).

Just as he was about to approach and got closer to the cat and stranger, he ran out of confidence and guts when the stranger suddenly faced him and their eyes meet, his round, cold and huge dark eyes meeting the stranger’s softer and calming round ones, which was intoxicating to the sight, and just made Youngkyun feeling high in a bliss, up in the clouds, and makes his stomach turn into a knot.

Now Youngkyun knows for sure he’s fucked.

Just as their eyes met, Youngkyun couldn’t help but gaze in awe because the stranger was attractive,  yet he also knows that things were becoming quite awkward because he had been staring for too long and he was still standing closely to the cat and stranger, who also happens to not turn away from him.   A few moments passed and still, they were having a staring contest, until well, the cat suddenly walks towards Younkgyun’s leg and curls up, circling around his leg in an endearing matter which caught Youngkyun by surprise and had to end his staring competition with the stranger to look at the cat and just melt at the sight.

Youngkyun bends down and pets the cat, which in turns mewl and purr into his hand, delighting Youngkyun who almost forgot the handsome stranger, who was now towering above him, looking down at both him and the cat, a small little smile playing on his lips.   He then bends over to Youngkyun, who was albeit surprised that the stranger was closer to him, thus, he tensed up, position awkward and albeit uncomfortable.

“Isnt this cat cute?” the stranger asked, his deep yet soft voice flooding Youngkyun’s ears, red flushing over Youngkyun’s face, as the stranger reaches his hand to the cat, petting the more than delighted cat, all the while brushing against Youngkyun’s hand, which just made the shy boy flush in deeper red, Youngkyun could only nod in response, face heating up every time his fingers rushed against he stranger’s.  

“Hey, are you feeling a bit uncomfortable? I could like, you know, just go if you want me to?” The stranger asked, yet he still brushes the cat’s fur, a small frown on his beautiful lips, his brows furrowing a little bit, but as he turned to Youngkyun, who stared at him for more than a few minutes now, his lips turned up to a beautiful grin, that made Youngkyun melt under his smile and gaze, butterflies fluttering all over his body, making him a little bit giddy and very happy.  Youngkyun couldn’t just shoo this beautiful person wont he?

“No… Im not uncomfortable, Im just naturally good at being very awkward.”  Youngkyun’s answer came out as a little whisper, making it inaudible from the loud music if the stranger wasn’t as close to him for than a few centimetres, that I, good thing the stranger wasn’t and heard it, making him laugh happily, his eyes crinkling into those cute crescent moon shaped eyes that was very cute and very lovely in Youngkyun’s sight, the sound that came out from the stranger’s mouth was a rhythm like those from a romantic movies’ music, I was high and soft and very much beautiful, his lips were beautiful under the lighting, his smile wide and had a sunny disposition, everything about the stranger was beautiful, his smile, his kindness, his face, his laugh.  And Youngkyun found himself crushing on him, on this person he barely even knew, this person who stole the cat’s attention, and also a tiny piece of his heart.  Youngkyun even found himself smiling as the stranger laughs.

“You know, you’re really awkward and all, but you really love cats, don’t you?” the stranger says, smiling over to Youngkyun with such innocent yet sly smile, making him blush but still nods his head in agreement.

“I like cats too, so since you have the face of one, can I get your name and perhaps also your number?” The stranger says, his eyes shinning like stars in the skies with adoration and happiness, his smile was wide and shinning, making his eyes crinkle in glee.   Youngkyun was dumbfounded, and was blushing madly so much that even his ears were red due to embarrassment.  He was bewildered that the man in front of him had all the guts to actually ask his number and name, not like he was about to reason out of it, the stranger was his crush, but he barely knew him, and that was the tiniest problem. The stranger even held out his hand in front of him.

“My name’s Yoo Taeyang, Im in my second year, majoring dance.”  The stranger adds, clearly not caring about whatever, he just really wants to know Youngkyun, who blushes and nods, shaking Taeyang’s hand and looks up to him, his dark eyes shinning in the dim light of the house.

“My name is Kim Youngkyun, others call me Hwiyoung.  Im in my first year, majoring psychology. Pleased to meet you.” Youngkyun says, blushing when Taeyang ferociously shakes his hand, smiling as if he had the whole world on the palm of his hands, not like he’s a villain, he’s just happy, and so is Youngkyun.

“Can I have your number?” Taeyang says, smiling widely again, the lights hitting his face on the right spots, highlighting his very sharp cheekbones, his amazing jawline, his prominent nose,, and the shining crinkles of his eyes.  He was beautiful and Youngkyun almost stopped breathing, his features were beautiful, He was beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! you finished it! Thank you so much! Please leave a criticizing comment so that I can improve a lot better! Im really sorry for the crap AU :( Please leave a comment down below because it is greatly needed for improvements :D Leave a Kudo! HMU in twitter: @itsgyuandhwi (@fantasyhwiyoung before)


End file.
